1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toys that are movable along the floor, and, in particular, to flying saucer type toys having battery powered internally flashing lights.
2. Prior Art Statement
Toys having wheels which allow them to be moved along a floor by a child have long been known. Flying saucer toys and toss toys resembling flying saucers have been known for some time as well. The applicant knows of no flying saucer toy having wheels mounted thereon for movement across the floor and having contained therein a battery powered flash light to improve the attractiveness of the toy. The above disclosure constitutes the entire prior art known to the applicant.